Unrivaled Wars: Spirit Within Broken Chains
by Neckar Unrivaled
Summary: This story kind of hit me personally, mostly the feeling the characters have. This is a alt. story of how Neckar Unrivaled defeats Onslaught at the end of the Onslaught storyline. This is a three part chapter.
1. Part 1

**Unrivaled Wars: Spirit Within - Broken Chains**

**Rated PG-13 for language and violence**

**Part 1**

In a flash of light, just as Will, Dreams, Rose, SAW, Kakashi and everyone where about to be killed by Onslaught's massive energy wave, someone or something blocked the attack and protected them.

Moments before, the smoke had cleared and their friend, Matrix Unrivaled was killed by Onslaught. Dreams rushed to his side and tried all her will and spirit to save him. But it wasn't met to be. Will, the man known as FireFox held his father in his arms as he died, becoming one with the force. His last words, "I love you all, be strong and you shall over come the darkness."

Back at the DATS base, his love, his wife, Naobe fell to the floor, feeling what had happen she almost died, tears coming form her eyes as she scream in pain. "KAMI!"

"Who are you!" yelled Onslaught as he looked at the smoke clear.

The smoke wrapped around a man, standing there as if the attack did nothing to him. It was Matrix Unrivaled or what was left of him as he no longer held his powerful Matrix Armor suit he once had moments ago. How did he get there? They thought he had just died.

Will was on the ground crying out in pain for his father. "I wasn't strong enough. I didn't have the power to save my family." Dreams dropped down next to him trying to help her love up. She was hurt as she wasn't able to save her loves father and anything that hurt him, hurt her equally if not more.

"This war ends here and now." Unrivaled turns his back to Onslaught, now fully charged and in his final form. "No longer shall you face the darkness alone my friends. I'm sorry, but it was the only way to be sure. I will end this here and now. Forever the chains of darkness will be broken." He turns back to Onslaught.

"No, he can't do this alone!" Screams Rose as she tries to rush to protect the man she as come to know as master and as friend. Kakashi blocks her and shakes his head telling her no.

"But he will die again wont he?" Dreams looks on wondering why she had not foresee such an event.

"Do not worry. In my life I have face the darkness, my family, my love. I was forever locked down in the chains of my own pain. I could not forgive myself for the pain I had caused and because of that I was unable to break them. But now I know what it means to be loved, I know what it means to be called friend. He looked over and noddes to Rose, he smiles at Dreams. He watches his son Will look up as he holds in his arms a part of his old armor. SAW nodds in respect.

"No Unrivaled, this is crazy." Explains Kakashi as he stands there, hoping he can find a way to get them out of their safe. But he knew there was no where to hide now.

Unrivaled closes his eyes and calls out to his dear wife, Naobe. The love that saved him from the darkness. "Naobe, my dear love. Thank you for saving me." He looked over at them, all tired form the battle. "All of you."

Onslaught starts to laugh at the thought of Unrivaled, now even weaker then he was before, trying to stand up against him. Nothing was holding him back. All the darkness, all the hate in the world was in him. He was evil itself. He reached down and picked up his dragon saber, the powerful legendary sword of his poor fathers. He was now Omega Onslaught, the darkness within the hearts of evil men.

"You're a fool son, my dear Kami. You will die here. I will make sure you wont come back this time. Your death will mark the end of the war as no one will be able to stand in my way." Onslaught stated as he step forward, ready to kill Unrivaled.

Not saying a word, Unrivaled just watched as Onslaught was ready to fight. Everyone else could do nothing but watch on. The man they knew was not the same man standing in front of them. Something was different in him, it was if before something, deep within his soul had held him back. A chain of darkness that just lached on to him, now he was free of them.

The man he once was, the man he could have been, was forever gone, locked away by the chains of his own hell, his nightmares, his end. Somehow he had broken those chains and became the man fate wanted him to be. The love of his close dear friends, his close love ones, those who understood him. They cared for him and helped him understand that there is more to life then just two or three sides.

At night in his dreams he runs in the darkness, looking for a way out. The screams of his loved ones calling for his help, never able to save them, his chains where too strong. Many times he almost gave up hope, into the darkness he would have gone. But some how, some way he found a way to over come that fate and make a new life, a new reason to live. A way to not only forgive his pain but make it his strength.

There was no backup coming, this was it. If they lost this fight it would be over. All of them where ready to die. Will was able to get to his feet with Dreams help. They wanted to get married but they never could get a break in the war. The day had come for them, the day they might die. But they had each other. Rose looked on as she wondered about love. Soflty looking at Kakashi who smiled back at her warmly.

Dreams was so in love with Will she would give her life for him as she knew he was ready to do the same the moment they met, the first time they had locked lips together. It was their fate, and they knew together they would over come it.

"Are you ready for fate?" Omega Onslaught declared as he raised his sword and charged at Unrivaled. His saber down, smashing the ground as he charged. Unrivaled was able to move out of the way, jumping to the left of his attack. He seem to be much faster then before. But speed alone would not defeat Omega Onslaught.


	2. Part 2

**Unrivaled Wars: Spirit Within - Broken Chains**

**Rated PG-13 for language and violence**

**Part 2**

From the outlook of the battle, it was over. However this fight was a fight long over due. It was just starting. Unrivaled jumped over Omega Onslaught which was about 12 feet in the air. With his back foot he kicked him knocking the powerful demon of hell to the ground. Rolling in the dirt, making it to his feet. Everyone looks in shock, such power, such speed. Was this really the same man they had known just a little bit ago?

Omega Onslaught wiped the dirt from his face. "So your faster without that armor on. Not a big deal as I am still more powerful then you. You can stand there and think you have changed. But deep down you haven't changed at all. No one ever cared about you. Your nothing, no one cared for you but me. I am your father! I gave you life and I will take it away." He says as he powers up, the fear of seeing what he was really able to do begins to flood the eyes of everyone.

Will was helped up by his beloved Dreams. He looked up, watching his father. He wanted to help him so much. He was unable to move when Onslaught attacked. Dreams was about to die, he was hurt and all he could think of was her, so he jump in front of his slash, cutting his chest deeply. Dreams was unable to use her powers to heal him, the force was preventing it. Almost as if he had to die, there was nothing she could do.

She started to cry, knowing as she had seen a vision that he would die. Not wanting him to die because of her. She saw Taze and he spoke to her, telling her the future was not set in stone, that there was a way. She had to believe in his power. It was so hard for her to believe that, but Will told her he would not die on her no matter how badly he was hurt and she had to believe him. Her dear sweet FireFox who came from the future and saved her.

SAW wasn't sure what he should do, he was also hurt from the fight moments ago and knew that backup would not reach them in time. Kakashi turned and noticed that Omega Onslaught had taken a step back, his eyes told the story. They looked worried as if he had seen his end. Soon they all noticed it and wondered why he was afraid now.

But oh it had become so clear as they looked up at Unrivaled, something had changed in him. It was like he had become a god if only in the eyes of Omega Onslaught.

"This can't be? No! Your dead! There is no way this can be happening? I killed you!" Screamed Omega Onslaught as he started freaking out at the sight of his son, Unrivaled.

Unrivaled stood there, his eyes closed. "Yes the time as come to rise above the darkness." He opened his eyes and narrowed them at Omega Onslaught, almost as if no one else was there. But as everyone watched, you could see the bond between them, their love for him, their friendship.

Sinc had just made his way there, he was badly hurt and dying himself from his battle with Onslaught. He had forgiven himself and was now fighting for something greater then himself. However when it came to it, he could do nothing. He fell beside SAW and dropped his head in shame. "I failed. Father." he spoke as he punched his fist to the ground.

"Rose, Dreams, Naobe, SAW, Kakashi, Sinc, WIll my friends, my family." Unrivaled spoke out to them using the force. The feeling was if he was going to die once again. Everyone could do nothing as they watched the epic battle, tears where rolling down Dreams face as she held WIll as he did the same.

Rose started to cry, something she did not do often and not in front of many. She wanted to have a chance to find love, true love and be happy. Her master had given so much to her and she knew that she could give back to him as well. She knew that some day she would but for now all she wanted was for him to be okay.

Unrivaled crossed his arms over his face, he looked up into the sky and smiled. "This is for the future, the fate of all. I shall break down this wall of darkness, and with these chains that holds my pain and suffering shall over come all and rise above it. He then pushed both hands out like he was going to fly. In that moment, a white glow started to appear from his body, as it wrapped around his arms. He pulled both arms back in to cross them again. He looked up and put his hand up into a fist as his other hand pointed down at the ground. As he did he called out with such love, such passion that it filled their hearts like none of them could ever feel before.

"Blazing Dragon Spirit! Spirit, Unleashed!" He called out.

From the flash of light that appeared form above Unrivaled as he spoke, a red blaze of fire exploded out from above him, forming a red and gold color seal, much like the one that was on his left shoulder from time to time, that dropped down over him, changing him. The seal of energy moved it's way down his body at the speed of light, if you blinked you would have missed it.

He was now standing there in his matrix armor but something about it was different. The mask was grey as where the once gold plates. The red had faded into a darker red tone as gold outline the body.

"Burning heart of fire! Matrix Centurion Unrivaled, Defender of Truth!" He said with a voice that filled their hearts, the tears had stopped, the once fear and darkness they all once shared faded away, they looked and it was like seeing the light for the first time.

Omega Onslaught took a step back in fear for his life now. "NO! This can't be!" he screamed.


End file.
